The Broadband Forum is an international industry consortium of service providers, equipment and component manufacturers and other interested parties, focussing on developing broadband communications. The broadband Forum develops technical specifications and indirectly standards that enable delivery of broadband products and services. More information about the broadband Forum is available from its internet site http://www.broadband-forum.org/
One of those technical specifications is the Broadband forum's Technical report TR-069 (e.g. issue 1, amendment 2, dating from December 2007 [also referred to as version v1.1 for the purpose of this description]), specifying the CPE WAN Management Protocol (also referred to as CWMP or TR-069). The TR-069 Management Protocol and corresponding network architectures allow communication between a Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) and an automatic configuration server (ACS). It defines a mechanism that encompasses secure auto-configuration of a CPE by means of an automatic configuration server (ACS), which is typically located at the operator side, and also incorporates other CPE management functions into a common framework.